


Bring Me Some Soup

by mountain_ash



Series: Things I Write on Tumblr dot com [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caretaker Derek Hale, Ficlet, Fluff, Sick Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_ash/pseuds/mountain_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets sick. Derek makes the best soup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me Some Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/post/150050906405/literally-no-idea-what-brought-this-one-about)!

“Derek! Dereeekkkkk!” Stiles whined nasally into his phone before blowing his nose aggressively into a tissue. “I need you to come over and make me some soup.”

“Why can’t you get Scott to do it?” Derek asked, totally unaffected by Stiles’s virus inflicted plight.

“Because it’s our last semester and he can’t afford to miss more school if he doesn’t want Davis to revoke his admission.”

“Then why don’t you ask Lydia?”

“Because she doesn’t want to catch this nasty bug I have.” Stiles had hoped he wouldn’t have to pull out the magic card, but it was looking like there was no other option. “Besides, you make the best soup. You use lots of noodles and salt.”

That got a chuckle and he pumped his fist weakly. Derek was breaking.

“Why do you need someone to come over anyway? Isn’t it just a cold.”

“Oh my God, Derek. You have no idea how horr-i-ble this is. Every time I try to stand up I get so dizzy I fall over. And my bones hurt and my teeth are chattering and I’m pretty sure I’ve soaked my sheets with sweat.”

“Too much information Stiles.” Stiles would have whined more, but Derek’s voice was so absolutely soft and fond he knew the werewolf had caved. “I’ll be over in a bit.”

“Agh! You’re the best. Don’t forget, lots of salt!”

An hour later Derek popped in through the window empty handed.

“Where’s da thoup?” Stiles may have taken too much Dayquil.

“The door was locked and I couldn’t very well expect you to answer the doorbell. Had to leave it on the stoop.” Derek replied before frowning at him in concern. “You look awful.”

Before Stiles could reply, Derek had the back of his hand on his forehead and his heart stuttered embarrassingly. The werewolf politely ignored it as he stuffed a thermometer into Stiles’s mouth which promptly read 103.5˚F.

“Um, that’s high right?” Derek asked as he looked worriedly at the thermometer. “What’s a bad temperature for humans?”

Stiles smiled wearily. “It’s getting there, but not hospital grade yet. Behind the mirror in the bathroom down the hall is a bottle of Ibuprofen. Will you bring me that with a glass of water?”

Derek returned with the requested items a minute later and Stiles drank down three pills with the whole glass of water.

“I’m going to go get your soup now.” Derek actually squeezed his knee a little before standing up from the edge of the bed. Stiles shamelessly stared at his ass as he walked away. Hey, he had to find pleasure somewhere in these dark times.

He felt himself dozing off when Derek returned a while later with a bowl of soup and a smaller bowl of lime jello.

“Jello!”

“Lime Jello.” Derek amended.

“You’re magical.” Stiles said and Derek blushed. Apparently being delirious made him quite complimentary. He looked into the bowl of soup offered to him and hummed happily. “And oyster crackers. You do know how to make a man feel better.”

Derek dipped his chin and turned away but Stiles could see the blush spread behind his ears. Ever since he’d turned 18, figuring out how to flirt with Derek had essentially become his hobby. A natural chemistry had always existed between them but it had long thrived on antagonism. As time had passed and antagonism had given way to genuine affection and trust, Stiles no longer knew how to convey they he saw his relationship with Derek differently from his other (very platonic) friendships.

Stiles slurped his soup down happily, relishing in the salty noodles and soggy crackers before tackling the wobbly Jello. Once finished he placed the bowl on his bedside table and fell back against his pillows to blow his nose again.

“I will never understand where you learned to cook so well.” He looked toward Derek again where he sat tapping his toes at Stiles’s desk and reading a random book. The image looked right. “Hmm?”

“I had a lot of time to cook comfort food.” Derek responded casually. It was still weird hearing him talk about his family so easily nowadays. He’d healed a great deal since the days of the alpha pack and finding Cora. “You want to watch a movie or something?”

Stiles groaned unhappily. The idea sounded nice but his room wasn’t set up well to watch. “That sounds awesome in theory but I’m not sure I can handle the stairs.”

“I’ll hold on to you.”

“Alright then. Help me up, big guy.” Stiles held out his arms and Derek pulled him to his feet with ease. He swayed for a moment or two before the world steadied and they off toward the living room, Derek stabilizing him with an arm on his own.

On the couch Derek tucked a thick blanket around his sides before settling in next to him. Stiles looked over in surprise, sniffling a little as his did so.

“You’re really going to watch with me?“

The werewolf looked over with such a surprised expression Stiles couldn’t help but grin at how young he looked.

“Of course I’m going to watch with you. You think I’d leave you to spend the day alone?”

Stiles smile turned more sentimental. “Says the dude who asked for every other pack member possible before offering to come over himself.”

“I figured you’d wanted them to come over me.”

“Nah.” Stiles replied, deciding to take the plunge and let his head nuzzle up against Derek’s shoulder. “I lied about Scott and Lydia. They definitely would have come.”

Derek had tensed momentarily when he’d leaned his head down but relaxed quickly, letting his head fall softly against Stiles’s. “You just wanted me for my soup.”

“You do make excellent soup.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and come visit me on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
